1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for packaging and applying a cosmetic product. The device is of the applicator type including an applicator element, which can be integral with a grasping portion, the applicator being designed to fit inside a container.
2. Discussion of Background
Such applicators can be used for example to apply to the skin, mucous membranes or other external parts of the body, blushers, foundations, eye shadows, dermatological compositions, anti-wrinkle compositions, body care compositions and the like, presented in powder, cream, gel or lotion form.
A device for packaging and applying a product in powder form is known which includes a container holding the product and an applicator in the form of a brush formed by a handle carrying a tuft of bristles. The device also includes a wiper element made in one piece with the container, the wiper element being in the form of a finger stall slotted at its end to allow the passage of the brush designed to fit into the wiper element. In this position, the brush is simply placed in the wiper element. An additional cap is then screwed onto the container to close the latter by surrounding the handle. The manipulations required to apply the product are less than simple in that it is necessary to shake the device in the closed position, unscrew the cap, then withdraw the brush. Moreover, when the device is shaken, it is possible for powder to escape from the inside of the container to be deposited around the brush handle, inside the cap. The user's fingers are then soiled with product when he/she grasps the handle.
Documents FR 2 506 580 and FR 2 521 842 also describe a device for packaging and applying a product which in this instance is liquid. The device includes a container fitted with a wiper element in the form of a finger stall slotted at its bottom end and an applicator designed to be attached to the container, in particular by snap action. When the applicator is attached to the container, the lower end of the applicator rod bears in a leaktight manner, along the axis of the rod, on a portion of the wiper element. However, such a configuration calls for very close manufacturing tolerances, in that the slightest variation in the position of the applicator on the container when it is snapped in place means that the rod no longer bears against the wiper element in a leaktight manner.